2.1. Heat Shock Proteins
Heat shock proteins (HSPs), also referred to as stress proteins, were first identified as proteins synthesized by cells in response to heat shock. Hsps have classified into five families, based on molecular weight, Hsp100, Hsp90, Hsp70, Hsp60, and smHsp. Many members of these families were found subsequently to be induced in response to other stressful stimuli including nutrient deprivation, metabolic disruption, oxygen radicals, and infection with intracellular pathogens (see Welch, May 1993, Scientific American 56–64; Young, 1990, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 8:401–420; Craig, 1993, Science 260:1902–1903; Gething et al., 1992, Nature 355:33–45; and Lindquist et al., 1988, Annu. Rev. Genetics 22:631–677).
Heat shock proteins are among the most highly conserved proteins in existence. For example, DnaK, the Hsp70 from E. coli has about 50% amino acid sequence identity with Hsp70 proteins from excoriates (Bardwell et al., 1984, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 81:848–852). The Hsp60 and Hsp90 families also show similarly high levels of intra-family conservation (Hickey et al., 1989, Mol. Cell. Biol. 9:2615–2626; Jindal, 1989, Mol. Cell. Biol. 9:2279–2283). In addition, it has been discovered that the Hsp60, Hsp70 and Hsp90 families are composed of proteins that are related to the stress proteins in sequence, for example, having greater than 35% amino acid identity, but whose expression levels are not altered by stress.
Studies on the cellular response to heat shock and other physiological stresses revealed that the HSPs are involved not only in cellular protection against these adverse conditions, but also in essential biochemical and immunological processes in unstressed cells. HSPs accomplish different kinds of chaperoning functions. For example, members of the Hsp70 family, located in the cell cytoplasm, nucleus, mitochondria, or endoplasmic reticulum (Lindquist et al., 1988, Ann. Rev. Genetics 22:631–677), are involved in the presentation of antigens to the cells of the immune system, and are also involved in the transfer, folding and assembly of proteins in normal cells. HSPs are capable of binding proteins or peptides, and releasing the bound proteins or peptides in the presence of adenosine triphosphate (ATP) or low pH.
2.2. Immunogenicity of HSP-Peptide Complexes
Srivastava et al. demonstrated immune response to methylcholanthrene-induced sarcomas of inbred mice (1988, Immunol. Today 9:78–83). In these studies, it was found that the molecules responsible for the individually distinct immunogenicity of these tumors were glycoproteins of 96 kDa (gp96) and intracellular proteins of 84 to 86 kDa (Srivastava et al., 1986, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:3407–3411; Ullrich et al., 1986, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:3121–3125). Immunization of mice with gp96 or p84/86 isolated from a particular tumor rendered the mice immune to that particular tumor, but not to antigenically distinct tumors. Isolation and characterization of genes encoding gp96 and p84/86 revealed significant homology between them, and showed that gp96 and p84/86 were, respectively, the endoplasmic reticular and cytosolic counterparts of the same heat shock proteins (Srivastava et al., 1988, Immunogenetics 28:205–207; Srivastava et al, 1991, Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 167:109–123). Further, Hsp70 was shown to elicit immunity to the tumor from which it was isolated but not to antigenically distinct tumors. However, Hsp70 depleted of peptides was found to lose its immunogenic activity (Udono and Srivastava, 1993, J. Exp. Med. 178:1391–1396). These observations suggested that the heat shock proteins are not immunogenic per se, but form noncovalent complexes with antigenic peptides, and the complexes can elicit specific immunity to the antigenic peptides (Srivastava, 1993, Adv. Cancer Res. 62:153–177; Udono et al., 1994, J. Immunol., 152:5398–5403; Suto et al., 1995, Science, 269:1585–1588).
Noncovalent complexes of HSPs and peptide, purified from cancer cells, can be used for the treatment and prevention of cancer and have been described in PCT publications WO 96/10411, dated Apr. 11, 1996, and WO 97/10001, dated Mar. 20, 1997 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,119 issued Apr. 12, 1998, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,251 issued Nov. 17, 1998, respectively, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety). The isolation and purification of stress protein-peptide complexes has been described, for example, from pathogen-infected cells, and can be used for the treatment and prevention of infection caused by the pathogen, such as viruses, and other intracellular pathogens, including bacteria, protozoa, fungi and parasites (see, for example, PCT Publication WO 95/24923, dated Sep. 21, 1995). Immunogenic stress protein-peptide complexes can also be prepared by in vitro complexing of stress protein and antigenic peptides, and the uses of such complexes for the treatment and prevention of cancer and infectious diseases has been described in PCT publication WO 97/10000, dated Mar. 20, 1997 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,618 issued Feb. 29, 2000. The use of stress protein-peptide complexes for sensitizing antigen presenting cells in vitro for use in adoptive immunotherapy is described in PCT publication WO 97/10002, dated Mar. 20, 1997 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,270 issued Nov. 16, 1999).
2.3. Alpha (2) Macroglobulin Receptor
The alpha (2) macroglobulin receptor (“α2MR”), also known as LDL (low-density lipoprotein) receptor-Related Protein (“LRP”) or CD91, is primarily expressed in liver, brain and placenta. The α2MR is a member of the low density lipoprotein receptor family. The extracellular domain of the human receptor comprises six 50-amino acid EGF repeats and 31 complement repeats of approximately 40–42 amino acids. The complement repeats are organized, from the amino to the carboxy-terminus, into clusters of 2, 8, 10 and 11 repeats, called Cluster I, II, III and IV (Herz et al., 1988, EMBO J. 7:4119–4127). One study points to Cluster II (C1-II), which contains complement repeats 3–10 (CR3–10), as the major ligand binding portion of the receptor (Horn et al., 1997, J. Biol. Chem. 272:13608–13613). The α2M receptor plays a role in endocytosis of a diversity of ligands. In addition to α2M, other ligands of α2MR include lipoprotein complexes, lactoferrin, tissue-type plasminogen activator (tPA), urokinase-type plasminogen activator (uPA), and exotoxins. Thus, the α2M receptor plays roles in a variety of cellular processes, including endocytosis, antigen presentation, cholesterol regulation, ApoE-containing lipoprotein clearance, and chylomicron remnant removal.
Human α2M is synthesized as a 1474 amino acid precursor, the first 23 of which function as a signal sequence that is cleaved to yield a 1451 amino acid mature protein (Kan et al., 1985, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 82:2282–2286). In experiments with recombinant protein, the carboxy-terminal 138 amino acids of α2M (representing amino acids 1314–1451 of the mature protein) was found to bind the receptor. This domain has been called the RBD (receptor-binding domain; Salvesent et al., 1992, FEBS Lett. 313:198–202; Holtet et al., 1994, FEBS Lett. 344:242–246). An RBD variant (RBDv), a proteolytic fragment of α2M comprising an additional 15 amino terminal residues (representing amino acids 1314–1451 of the mature protein) binds to the receptor with almost the same affinity as α2M-proteinase (Holtet et al., 1994, FEBS Lett. 344:242–246).
Alignment of α2MR ligands identifies a conserved domain present in the RBDs of α macroglobulins. The conserved sequence spans amino acids 1366–1392 of human α2M. Conserved residues within this domain are Phe1366, Leu1369, Lys1370, Val1373, Lys1374, Glu1377, Val1382, Arg1384 (Nielsen et al., 1996, J. Biol. Chem. 271:12909–12912). Of these, Lys1370 and Lys1374 were shown to be critical for receptor binding (Nielsen et al., 1996, J. Biol. Chem. 271:12909–12912).
Binding of ligands, including the binding to α2M, to α2MR is inhibited by α2MR-associated protein (RAP). RAP is a 39 kDa folding chaperone that resides in the endoplasmic reticulum and is required for the normal processing of α2MR. RAP has the ability to competitively inhibit the binding of all α2MR to all α2MR ligands tested. One study shows RAP to bind to complement repeats C5–C7 in cluster II (C1-II) of α2MR (Horn et al., 1997, J. Biol. Chem. 272:13608–13613); another shows RAP to bind to all two complement repeat-modules in C1-II except the C9–C10 module (Andersen et al., J. Biol. Chem., Mar. 24, 2000, PMID: 10747921; published electronically ahead of print). Three structural domains, 1, 2 and 3, have been identified in RAP, consisting of amino acid residues 18–112, 113–218 and 219–323, respectively. Ligand competition titration of recombinant RAP domains indicates that determinants for the inhibition of test ligands reside in the C-terminal regions of domains 1 and 3 (Ellgaard et al., 1997, Eur. J. Biochem. 244:544–51).
2.4. Antigen Presentation
Major histocompatibility complex (MHC) molecules present antigens on the cell surface of antigen-presenting cells. Cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) then recognize MHC molecules and their associated peptides and kill the target cell. Antigens are processed by two distinct antigen processing routes depending upon whether their origin is intracellular or extracellular. Intracellular or endogenous protein antigens, i.e., antigens synthesized within the antigen-presenting cell, are presented by MHC class I (MHC I) molecules to CD8+ cytotoxic T lymphocytes. On the other hand, extracellular or exogenously synthesized antigenic determinants are presented on the cell surface of “specialized” or “professional” APCs (macrophages, for example) by MHC class II molecules to CD4+ T cells (see, generally, Fundamental Immunology, W. E. Paul (ed.), New York: Raven Press, 1984). This compartmental segregation of antigen processing routes is important to prevent tissue destruction that could otherwise occur during an immune response as a result of shedding of neighboring cell MHC I antigens.
The heat shock protein gp96 chaperones a wide array of peptides, depending upon the source from which gp96 is isolated (for review, see Srivastava et al., 1998, Immunity 8: 657–665). Tumor-derived gp96 carries tumor-antigenic peptides (Ishii et al., 1999, J. Immunology 162:1303–1309); gp96 preparations from virus-infected cells carry viral epitopes (Suto and Srivastava, 1995, Science 269:1585–1588; Nieland et al., 1998, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95:1800–1805), and gp96 preparations from cells transfected with model antigens such as ovalbumin or β-galactosidase are associated with the corresponding epitopes (Arnold et al., 1995, J. Exp. Med. 182:885–889; Breloer et al., 1998, Eur. J. Immunol. 28:1016–1021). The association of gp96 with peptides occurs in vivo (Menoret and Srivastava, 1999, Biochem. Biophys. Research Commun. 262:813–818). Gp96-peptide complexes, whether isolated from cells (Tamura et al., 1997, Science 278:117–120), or reconstituted in vitro (Blachere et al., 1997, J. Exp. Med. 186:1183–1406) are excellent immunogens and have been used extensively to elicit CD8+ T cell responses specific for the gp96-chaperoned antigenic peptides.
The capacity of gp96-peptide complexes to elicit an immune response is dependent upon the transfer of the peptide to MHC class I molecules of antigen-presenting cells (Suto and Srivastava, 1995, supra). Endogenously synthesized antigens chaperoned by gp96 in the endoplasmic reticulum [ER] can prime antigen-specific CD8+ T cells (or MHC I-restricted CTLs) in vivo; this priming of CD8+ T cells requires macrophages. However, the process whereby exogenously introduced gp96-peptide complexes elicit the antigen-specific CD8+ T cell response is not completely understood since there is no established pathway for the translocation of extracellular antigens into the class I presentation machinery. Yet antigenic peptides of extracellular origin associated with HSPs are somehow salvaged by macrophages, channeled into the endogenous pathway, and presented by MHC I molecules to be recognized by CD8+ lymphocytes (Suto and Srivastava, 1995, supra; Blachere et al., 1997, J. Exp. Med. 186:1315–22).
Several models have been proposed to explain the delivery of extracellular peptides for antigen presentation. One proposal, known as the “direct transfer” model, suggests that HSP-chaperoned peptides are transferred to MHC I molecules on the cell surface of macrophages for presentation to CD8+ T lymphocytes. Another suggestion is that soluble extracellular proteins can be trafficked to the cytosol via constitutive macropinocytosis in bone marrow-derived macrophages and dendritic cells (Norbury et al., 1997, Eur. J. Immunol. 27:280–288). Yet another proposed mechanism is that HSPs are taken up by the MHC class I molecules of the macrophage, which stimulate the appropriate T cells (Srivastava et al., 1994, Immunogenetics 39:93–98. Others have suggested that a novel intracellular trafficking pathway may be involved for the transport of peptides from the extracellular medium into the lumen of ER (Day et al., 1997, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 94:8064–8069; Nicchitta, 1998, Curr. Opin. in Immunol. 10:103–109). Further suggestions include the involvement of phagocytes which (a) possess an ill-defined pathway to shunt protein from the phagosome into the cytosol where it would enter the normal class I pathway; (b) digest ingested material in lysosomes and regurgitate peptides for loading on the surface to class I molecules (Bevan, 1995, J. Exp. Med. 182:639–41).
Still others have proposed a receptor-mediated pathway for the delivery of extracellular peptides to the cell surface of APCs for antigen presentation. In view of the extremely small quantity of gp96-chaperoned antigenic peptides required for immunization (Blachere et al., 1997, supra), and the strict dependence of immunogenicity of gp96-peptide complexes on functional antigen presenting cells (APCs) (Udono et al., 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 91:3077–3081), APCs had been proposed to possess receptors for gp96 (Srivastava et al., 1994, Immunogenetics 39:93–98). Preliminary microscopic evidence consistent with such receptors has been recently obtained (Binder et al., 1998, Cell Stress & Chaperones 3 (Supp. 1):2.; Amold-Schild et al., 1999, J. Immunol. 162: 3757–3760; and Wassenberg et al., 1999, J. Cell Sci. 1:12). One hypothesis is that the mannose receptor is used in the uptake of gp96, but no mechanism has been proposed for the non-glycosylated HSPs, such as Hsp70 (Ciupitu et al., 1998, J. Exp. Med., 187:685–691).
The identification and characterization of specific molecules involved in HSP-mediated antigen presentation of peptides could provide useful reagents and techniques for eliciting specific immunity by HSP and HSP-peptide complexes, and for developing novel diagnostic and therapeutic methods.
Citation or discussion of a reference herein shall not be construed as an admission that such is prior art to the present invention.